Over the last 9 years, the Genomics Core of PMT has focused on identification of coding and non-coding region variants of more than 125 membrane transporters. Building on the success of the Genomics Core, we will capitalize on new insights gained from high-throughput technologies for DNA and mRNA sequencing to;generate high quality data for the functional genomics and clinical studies of the PMT project. The Genomics Core consists of members of the Kwok Lab and the UCSF Genomics Core Facility (GCF), of which Dr. Pui-Yan Kwok is the Faculty Director. The group has considerable experience in the use of Next-generation sequencing and genotyping platforms and will continue to use their expertise to support PMT projects.